


The Light Upon the Iron Rose

by waccharimasu



Series: the aligned stars [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Ariadne needs a friend/right-hand, Master/Servant, Maybe I try to assemble this whole hoshimegu bandori au?, Multi, Somehow fluffy but needs to squint your eyes for it, Yukimoca but in hoshimegu au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waccharimasu/pseuds/waccharimasu
Summary: The girl with no purposes on pursuing her life, founds warmth in every windy steps she took to the harsh cold castle of vines, made of iron. To the one who sits on the throne, coldly rules the reign of the north. But, she has a loving heart behind her cold facade, and that is what the girl is looking for.





	1. Winter's warm hands

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the Lama part of the "the aligned stars", which is the Bandori Hoshimeguri AU. It's somehow the continuation from the first work "Roses bloomed on the cold"! So yeah, we'll see lots of OriAri in this work!
> 
> So, enjoy my self-indulgent fic, I love OriAri so much ugh.

_Septentriones_ , the capital of the northern continent of the star of steel, Lama. Some say people from warmer climate down the south, cannot survive in the harsh cold climate there. But, who knows? It was a cold dusk, at the central market, September just begun.

    As people starts to pull their vendors out, and sold hearthy bone broth and alcoholic beverages for the miners who just came down from the three-pointed mountain, decorating the background of the royal palace, where the Royal Family of the Blue Rose, or called Hopefiend, lived.

    A young girl, approximately fifteen to sixteen years of age, walks through the freshly made road, away from heavy piles of snow. Barefooted, she makes her way, actually, _she didn't know where to go_. Her pale body were only coated in a cape, and it is also in bad condition. Puffs of air continues to steamed from her pale lips, as she continues to mumble, _food, please_.

    Everyone who passes her eyesight is a stranger, and herself too, being in this strange land, made of snow and rocks and coal and black titanium. Her steps become wobbly, a sign that she might not survive the night here. She needs that warm broth, and that chunks of bread...

    Her body moves out of instinct, reaching to one vendor, she needs that adrenaline rushing through her veins, to ignite the fire that she had throughout her body. At least, a single piece of bread is nice. When the seller and this one man looking away, the girl took the bowl and the bread. But, all things busted.

    Soon, guards or miners or common people starts to chase her, she gulps in the soup in one go, doesn't matter of how hot it is when it goes down her throat, and forces to swallow one chunk of bread. Now she got that rush of energy and adrenaline, she needs to escape these people.

    Her bare feet takes her through aisles and houses, in swift motion, like an exotic cheetah from the star of forestry, Bestia. She enjoys it, escaping from people. But then, karma hits her, she trips and loses her conciousness, as her head hits the cobblestone pathway.

* * *

    It felt like a strange dream, she just hoped that none of this happen, until she realizes that she awakes on a cell. Her murky teal eyes wides, mentally cursing herself for being an idiot, she could've just ask, instead of stealing someone's dinner.

    "You've finally wake up, huh?" someone from outside the cell shatters the silence

    The figure came into sight, a girl that is maybe a bit older than her, with ponytailed maroon red hair and a pair of shining turquoise eyes. She is wrapped in the black-and-blue uniform and some light armory. Maybe she is a warden?

     "W-Where... am I...?"

     "Listen, you're in the prison underneath the royal palace right now. You stole a miner's dinner, and you were found unconcious," the girl explains

      "W-What is your... name...?" the teal-eyed prisoner asks

      "My name? Aaralyn Minerva, you can consider me as one of the guards right here," she introduced herself

      "I-I... I was called... Mala..." 

      Aaralyn slides in a bowl of soup and a glass of water. She considers Mala is innocent, she is just a poor girl who looks for food and shelter, but not in this place. The red-haired guard gives a sign to Mala that she can eat.

      "You know, you would look great if you take the service policy. It's a policy of where these prisoners can take, to serve the royal palace for a certain time, until the Princess will decides when you'll be free."

      "Anything else...?" Mala asks again

      "You could be dead if you chose to work at the mines during winter..."

      Mala shudders, considering the first option is a lot better than the latter. Suddenly, two tall men, in the same attire like Aaralyn's, marching inside this part of the prison.

      "Lieutenant Colonel Minerva, Princess Ariadne just fired her right-hand, and needs a new one immediately!"

      Aaralyn face-palms, and groan slightly, "It's the third one this week! Does the Princess isn't in the mood lately?"

       "She keeps locking herself at the North wing, and refuses to came out..."

      The _Lieutenant Colonel_ , eyed Mala inside, thinking that she could be an alternative...

      "Set this one free would you? This one might fits the position," Aaralyn points her thumb to the cell that is occupied by the teal-eyed girl

       Soon, Mala steps out from her cell, shivering under the robe for the prisoner, her messy shoulder-length, cream-haired hair looks bad. Aaralyn then takes Mala for a walk.

    "Let's get you ready for the Princess."

* * *

    This bath is so warm, it's strange that they got it too, here in Septentriones. Her tensed skin suddenly relaxes, when she drops herself at the bathtub. Don't know who's room is this, but it is so comfortable. She washed her hair, and all of a sudden, she is revived.

     Then, Aaralyn helps her wearing the uniform, which is a white shirt, a black blazer, lined in electric blue, a skirt that is above the knees, a pair of black stockings and matching boots.

     "This is the standard uniform for people who serves for the royal families throughout Lama, even the military too.

     If the _Royal Family of the Iron Lightning_ has gold on their clothing, then Princess Ariadne's family—the _Royal Family of the Blue Rose_ —has a navy-blue bow, and the crest badge on your right arm."

      "I-Iron Lightning...?"

      "It's the King's family, at the capital. Why is it named like that? The crests of the Royal Families, is a common knowledge for people here," Aaralyn fastens the bow and finally puts the golden crest badge, two swords and rose vines.

       She observes her new self in the fullbody mirror in front of her. She become someone new, in the uniform that she saw it too much on her journeys. Aaralyn, who has two fingers hooked on her chin, also observing her new friend.

   "Wow, you look better than the first time I saw you," Aaralyn compliments, snickering

   Then, the red-haired general takes Mala to the north wing of the palace, and all of the hallway were full of murals and framed potraits of the Royal Family of the Blue Rose. The north wing is barricaded with a door made of iron, with tricky designs melted on it. 

    "Now, here are the rules if you don't want your first impression will be looked bad by the Princess. Please don't trip, sneeze, fart, takes the wrong step each time you enter a room, and don't ever make her lift her cane," Aaralyn explains

     "Eh? I-I'm gonna face h-her?" Mala squeaks out of a sudden

     "Also, don't stutter on your words and don't act like a kid. Come, I'll take you inside," she said again

     The two guards unlocks the weird combination of the metal designs. The mechanism creaks and the door moves by itself, revealing the only person inside.

     "Your Majesty, I have brought your new right-hand," Aaralyn speaks, slightly bows

     The person in black hears Aaralyn's speech and moves her heels to turn around. Aaralyn elbowed Mala to follow her gesture, which is bowing a little bit. As she walks closer, the clacks of her heels sounds like a clock, rhythmically resounds throughout the walls.

     "You seemed... _decent_..."

    Both Aaralyn and Mala looks up, and see the Princess was in front of them. Without doubt, her golden eyes sharply gazes at Mala, and her hands folded. She looks in a bad mood, and ready to blast them off at any second.

    "Name, and where did you come from."

    "Oh, um... My name is... Mala. I came from the Eastern continent, and I seeking for a..."

    One of the Princess' eyebrows furrows a bit, "A job? Shelter?"

    Mala become silent. Aaralyn immediately interveres, "She didn't remember how she ended up here, and yes, she is looking for shelter."

    Surprisingly, the Princess nods. "If you don't know me, then let me introduce myself. I am the heir of the Royal Family of the Blue Rose, Ariadne Hopefiend. If you didn't _impress me_ by the 7th night of your stay here, then you'll never come back here."

     Aaralyn and Mala's eyes widened. She only has 6 days from now to impress the Princess. Princess Ariadne stretches her arm out, and suddenly a cane came in flash to her right hand.

    "Tomorrow, you'll be tested for the selection of your weapon. And, make sure you already stand by on my room, at 6 in the morning. Lieutenant Colonel Minerva, please return her to her sleeping quarters, and you are dismissed. Good night,"

    A final salute given by Aaralyn, before they see the Princess walks out of the room, hearing the same rhythmic footsteps, in this odd night. The two girls walks to the Military Academy's dorms, which is located on the south-eastern wing.

    "So, umm... Lieutenant Colonel Aaralyn... What is your weapon...?"

   "F-First of all, you can skip the title, and you can call me Aaralyn, if the Princess isn't around. What the Princess meant, that we have a weapon, that is linked to our blood, defines the element of our chosen, but you can only know it, once you takes the right one,"

   "Then what is yours, and the Princess?"

   Aaralyn then said, "You see where she suddenly pulls the cane to her hand, just like that? That is her weapon."

   Mala is confused. "Huh?"

   "She is a metal manipulator, for short story. She can control metal from a tap of her cane. Even if I am Lieutenant Colonel, but my weapon is a sniper."

   "Y-You can kill people, without them knowing?" Mala's eyes widened, hearing Aaralyn's explanation

   She nods, "Yup."

   How odd does this day ends. She meets the one who's in charge of this part of the continent, and make friend with a lieutenant colonel, and all of it starts from stealing someone's dinner.

    "Well then, good luck on your selection tomorrow, Mala."

    Mala nods, knowing that she is doomed. "Y-Yeah... I will..."


	2. Wind of Change

    She keeps staring at the mural on the ceiling, while is standing in front of Princess Ariadne's bedroom. A huge black cross, streaked in electric-blue, with the star's five Royal Families on each end.

    Four to match the points of the compass, and one in the center. Aaralyn mentions the names of the crests, before she slids off to her training. She recalls the Blue Rose, on the North.

    The east, the _Royal Family of the St. Caelum Montis_ , with the symbol of a sun, and a shield, being a continent that sent most of agriculture throughout the kingdom.

     The south, where the _Royal Family of the Red Lion._ Its signature lion's head, and two wings to represent of where the kingdom's fined metals, besides the black titanium, came from. Aaralyn also told that her family came from there, a family of blacksmiths and flyers.

      At west, it's the _Royal Family of the Whirlwater._ The only place on Lama that you could see the vast ocean, and also the home place of water benders, and they said they have connection to the star of blue water, Sirena, and the only ones who can forge weapons made of diamonds from the ocean's floor.

      And lastly, the center, the Iron Lightning. She hasn't seen the new king after the coup, but she heard stories that the King can call the lightning, even in the clearest of skies. But, her wonders about the mural stripped off when she heard the door is clicking.

      The Princess came out, her black-and-blue royalty uniform stood out, with a touch of glittery roses made of fabric, and a splitted part of the petticoat, showing her knee-high boots, laced to perfection. Her purplish-gray semi-straight hair was styled into a loose bun, and has a top hat to complete it.

       "G-Good morning, Princess..." Mala greets, bowing to her

       "Good, you're here as I expected. Come, let's go, we'll go to the arena for today. I want to loosen up some skills, and picking your weapon while at it," Princess Ariadne says, as they starts walking

       Mala is really cautious of what is her acts to impress the Princess, for about a week? So, she just stayed silent, for now. They walks to the front foyer, where a transport is waiting for them. One servant held up the door, and the other helps the Princess gets up.

       "Mala is what you called yourself, am I right?" the Princess starts to talk, once the transport starts to roll off the road

       "Yes..."

       "You came from St. Caelum Montis' territory, and that is odd that you left the warm weather there for a harsher one right here,"

       Mala nods again. "Yes... I thought of going to the capital, but ended up lost to here."

       "I see. I saw that you might be an element bender," the Princess said again, fixing her golden gaze at the teal ones

       "R-Really? Princess, I am just a normal person, who wants to live the life, like I don't know... what is like to live like those who were luckier...?"

       "No sympathy about that, Mala. Our destiny is already decided by the gods above, so, consider yourself lucky."

       She knew it, deep inside, Princess Ariadne is much warmer than she thought, maybe she is just a little bit insecure about letting that side of her fell into the eyes of public, that include Mala too. She is called the Iron Rose, a ruler that is even can challenge the King by power, so she has to bring that title to every single breath she takes.

      The whole ride is very silent, since Mala doesn't know what to do, besides sitting next to the Princess, and felt her palms sweating. The aura that the Princess emits is somehow dangerous, and it's like she has lost her sense of speaking.

      "We're here. Let's go."

      With that, Mala follows behind her, as they steps down from the transport. The huge building towering over them, so wide that it blocks the seemingly grey sky today. Electric blue streaks is a signature here, and lots of lanterns made of iron. Mala looks at Princess Ariadne's back, wondering of how Aaralyn is doing right now.

      They arrived to the inside of the arena, she can see rows of benches topping off this huge building. The arena is made of sand, and there's two tables, full of weapons putted on top of it. Her only thought is only that she must fight a person here, while deciding her weapon.

      Until, she sees the Princess tooks off her top hat and the outer layer of her dress, left in the frilly white buttoned shirt with sleeves ended like a trumpet flower, and all of the intricate lace works above it. She sets her cane on her right hand, and took position.

      "Now, you have to face me."

      "W-What?!" Mala suddenly raised her voice tone, unappropriatedly

      "You have to be worthy, to take your weapon and gone against me!" Princess Ariadne twirls her cane, and suddenly the metal rose vines that wraps the cane slithers out and grew bigger. Mala frantically reaches for the nearest weapon, a simple dagger.

      The vines wielding in a moderate speed towards her, and she immediately ducks and soon she is in a cat-and-mouse game between her and the rose vines that is chasing her. Princess Ariadne only stood there, looking completely bored. Mala knew if she continues to doing this, she would be kicked out.

      With that, she kicks one of the attacking vines and attacks it with the dagger. She landed on her feet, and were face-to-face with the Princess, clearly satisfied with the attack.

      "I assume you can attack with that kind of weapon, Mala? _Rosensalz_ , you may proceed," the Princess sneers, and with a twirl of her cane, the vines slithers towards the cream-haired girl

    Mala immediately runs and took a jump, but, her exposure caused to be slammed by the vines, sending her to the other side of the arena. Her dagger loosened from her grip, and her back hits the hard, aluminium wall. She can felt the damage on her body already, and really want to give up.

    The Princess is far more dangerous, her existence and the cane that wields such huge powers that is inheritated through generations of the Blue Roses. She is just a normal person, only sees an elemental bender as a royalty or noble, and can't win this seemingly impossible battle.

    Until, she felt the wind slips through her fingertips. Her teal eyes wides open, as she looks at the two swords not far from her. What if she is an elemental bender, but never knew about it? She slowly rises up to her feet, wobbly but steady. She takes the two swords, wanting to feel the wind closer.

    "Taking the _Hibikaze_? Are you sure that you're an elemental bender?" Princess Ariadne asks

    The swords looks fit on her palms, the feels and the wind that tickles the tips of her fingers. She looks up to her Princess, and takes position. Princess Ariadne immediately clicks in, and attacks with her vines. Mala feels her feet is light as wind as she takes on a sprint, before the two swords that the Princess called  _Hibikaze_ , and slices off three at a single swing.

     For once, she is stronger than the Princess, this new feeling that wraps her with a mysterious embrace of one of the accompanying elements on this planet. Mala's teal eyes can see the faint smile on the Princess' lips, knowing that she is satisfied with the results.

      "You passed, Mala. I would've thought that you are actually somehow good in swordsmanship. You can take Hibikaze as yours, you seemed to be in sync with the weapon," Princess Ariadne said before she takes a last twirl of her cane, and all things back to normal

      The small crowd that looks at the experimental fight between Mala and the Princess cheers and whistles at her, and it seems like the news of the new right-hand turns out to be a wind-bender from the East.

      "It's rare to see a wind-bender from St. Caelum Montis, when most of its people are earth-benders. And, the royal blacksmith told me that the _Hibikaze_ has a meaning, it may be mistooken as a ' ** _daily wind_** ', but you may become that wind, that brings different winds every day."

      "Princess... W-What about your weapon? M-May I know more?" Mala's curiosity takes over as she is healed by the healers helping nearby

      " _Rosensalz_... That is what the weapon of the Hopefiend for generations. It used to be named  _Eisenstieg_ , but my father renamed it as _Rosensalz_. A family with most of them were metal manipulators are rare, and you can see that the Blue Roses is the only one," the Princess explains

       "Wow, it is the first time..."

       "Come, we need to head back. There's a lot for you to learn."

       The princess might be cold, but Mala knew that she has a warm heart. It's only her second day to become a right-hand to-be, but she felt that she already mastered it. Well, almost, because she already has too many homeworks to get done other than to be beside Princess Ariadne.


	3. Knowledge of the Royalties

    The next day, Mala was just munching her buttered toast at the Academy's dining hall, while Aaralyn is taking down a bowl full of porridge with bacon, when suddenly the Princess came in. The red-haired Lieutenant Colonel almost chokes on it while she orders the members to give a salute.

    "Good morning, everyone. As you can see, the Autumn Equinox is almost arrived, and by now, I give permission to take your day off for the next two days," Princess Ariadne suddenly announces

    The soilders were confused about her explanation, including Aaralyn herself. It is not like the Iron Rose would gave them a day off just because of a ceremonial event coming up? Mala also got caught in a daze of her words too.

    "Well then, enjoy your day off. The rest that was on the frontlines, told them to stay put."

    The Princess turns on her heels and walks away, and immediately Mala follows her, as an act of what right-hands should do. Once they entered the palace section again, she turns towards the library, while ordering people to take her papers there.

    "Let's take this to the library, shall we?"

    They walked past another hall with painted murals, telling the story of the Kings' Curse and the Day of Origin. Mala lets a sound out, signalling of her overwhelmness in the detailed murals. Princess Ariadne's eyes turns back on her, and immediately averts back her gaze. Each footstep that the Princess' boots clicks on the marble floor is rhythmic and enchanting.

    She wondered of how just simple steps could lulls someone into a daze, including hers. Someone in front of her that could be so dangerous if ever she turned her back, and with a single swing of her cane, the devilish vines that came from it slithers towards its prey. Then, the Princess stops in front of a door.

    The two guards that were with her proceeds to open the huge door, revealing the grandest library she'd ever seen in her life. Huge book shelves made of pine, with every color of the hue decorates the book spines, maybe thousands of it?

     "You never seen a library that is as grand as this, back at St. Caelum Montis?" Ariadne asks when they steps in

     "N-Not this grand, Princess... The national library do look so beautiful, but this one, had me speechless," the teal-eyed young girl answers

     "I need some time to focus on these papers. You go ahead and read something. Your files said that you had basic knowledge about writing and reading."

     Mala nods. "Understood. I suppose you'll be alright when I go somewhere in the library?"

     But, the Princess didn't answer, already succumbs into her papers and a fountain pen on her right hand, writing and signing stuffs. She do can read, but she feared that there are some books that is in the northern languages.

    She takes one book with the odd greyish-blue spine, with golden calligraphy on it. She observes the illustration on the front cover, there are five weapons, and she immediately recognizes the Blue Rose's cane. The one in the middle is a long sword made of black titanium, lined in electric blue and gold, the King's sword. The first two besides the sword is a cross-bow and a hammer.

     "This is Red Lion and St. Caelum Montis. Whirlwater has the spear," a soft voice of a girl suddenly recites, while pointing on each weapon

     Mala whips her head, and sees the girl, clad in the same black-and-blue outfit, but hers has gold parts on it. Aaralyn's words about people who served under the Iron Lightning gets gold on their clothing immediately came into mind. The girl understands it quickly.

     "Don't bother me for being serving directly under the King's family. I was just here to hand out a letter to the Princess," the girl puts one hand on her chest and nods a bit

    "Y-Yeah, it's okay... Um... I'm Mala. And you are...?" shyly, she made eye-contact with the girl, who happened has an alluring copper-gold eyes

    "Lily Chesides is my name. Oh, I heard that you are the new right-hand to the Princess, is that true?"

    Of course she had to nod. "It is. I made it to day three from being kicked away, I'm so glad..."

    "Come on, I'll explain you about that book."

    From that, Mala and Lily sat on a table, not far from the golden-eyed Princess, as the girl explains things on that book, or the brief history of how Lama thrived after the Day of Origin, including the forge process of the five weapons, or called Sacred Point. Lily said that it is called that so that these weapons will always protecting the Black Onyx, Lama's Star Jewel.

    Pages after pages, words after words, this girl seemed to didn't intended to stop yet. Mala was surprised of how passionate Lily is, to telling all things about their home planet. Until she sees the pages near the end, about something she seen its picture before.

    "Hey, Lily... Do you know what is this...?"

   "T-That's... The King's curse. This book only tells that not only traps the King onto his country of steel since the Day of Origin, it is said to contain something even more brutal..."

  The copper-gold eyed girl immediately closed the book. "L-Listen, Mala... There are classified informations that only rulers can share... Even the King himself limits his people to the knowledge of the King's curse, b-because there is something that the people shouldn't know..."

   Eyes widened, Mala asks, "I-It is a monster...?"

   Lily shooks her head. "I guess, Princess Ariadne will tell that herself to you. I am nothing other than just an attendant to the King, I am too have limitations about my curiousity."

   The golden-black-and-blue clad girl stood up, revealing her sheathed rapier belt made with red leather, and a two badges shining gold, first is a lightning-stroke tower, and the other is a ruby-tinted cherry blossom. Mala's eyes fixated at the two badges, but immediately Lily turns around, hiding the cherry blossom badge.

   "Next time if you got to visit the capital, please do contact me. I'll show you around there," Lily gestures again, her gracefulness aura emits, but somehow that aura is intimidating. 

   Soon, the _click-clack_ s of Lily's high heeled boots matches the rhythm of a silent standing clock on the corner, making an enigmatic rhythm that most people would think that she might be a dangerous person. Looking back to the princess, she is currently opening up letters with a letter opener knife, with a golden handle, tinted in sapphires.

    That emblem she glanced on the wax seal that secured the letter...

     Princess Ariadne reads the letter, and she is dead serious about anything in that letter. Mala approaches the occupied desk, ready to take any orders from the Princess at any time.

    "The King sent me a letter. He missed me, of course," the Princess sighed

    _Missed_? Did Mala misheard what the Princess said?

   "I beg your pardon, Princess?"

   "Let me tell you this once. The King and I are in a relationship."

   There goes Mala's expectation of something more serious like an attack from somewhere or problems about natural resources or such. Ariadne Hopefiend, in a relationship with the King himself?

   "Don't daze, Mala. I know it sounds stupid, but it's for the best of our kingdom. In short story, my father bethrothed me to him."

   Now, Mala is more confused than ever. The Princess is telling her something that most people from the outside knows about this. Swallowing her saliva, the teal-eyed girl asks her.

    "D-Does the people knows about... this news...?"

    "No. Only the Royal Family from both sides knew this. It is intended so that the tension between kingdoms ends, so that the war of the Iron Lightning can't be repeated. Mala, if I do accept you as my new right-hand by the end of the week, you have to be ready to take these kind of secrets to your grave."

     Now the risk is on. That words that came out from her is an indirect threat. Her relationship with the King was kept to secret, until it's the right time to announce their relationship to the people of Lama. Princess Ariadne sighs and lightly massages the joint between her eyes and nose, clearly she is thinking a lot of things.

     Damn, living in the Royal Palace could be hard.

     "I'm sorry if I ask too much, your majesty, but, what the King wrote for you?"

     Ariadne's golden irises caught in her eye contact. She then said, "He told me to come over soon. Autumn Equinox is an important event at the Capital, so I must be there."

      "We're leaving tomorrow, then?"

      Strangely, the heiress of the Blue Rose only nods. She then stand up, with the help of Mala, she straightens her dress and fetches the cane. Of course, the cane is what she always sees from the right side. The black color matches to the pale complexion of her skin.

       "Notify the royal train conductor, we're leaving at midnight. Contact the maids to bring my belongings there. Send a note to Lieutenant Colonel Minerva to have her and some of her men to make a security perimeter, once we're arrived at the Capital. Reply letter to the King with Philia, _I'll be there soon_. And you, Mala. You're coming with me."

        With that, some people immediately rushes to every side of the building, striking orders to maids and workers to start packing. Mala, only stood there, watches that she might witness the once-in-a-lifetime moment between her and the Princess.


	4. Silver and Gold

   The train engine hurled on the floors of the cabin, roaring with pride and feels of wind and electrical surges. Mala's eyes continously gazes at lamps, colored in black with yellow light. Slick furnitures and passing servants in black-and-blue outfits, carrying trays of colorful drinks and delicious treats. Of course, she never been in a train before, moreover the one who were used by the Royal Families.

    "First time in here?" Aaralyn whispers to her, elbowing while at it

    "Y-Yeah... I can't believe we're going to the Capital..."

    "The King must love to see her, so that's why he had to ask her to come," the redheaded snickers

    Mala's cheeks reddens, and the words _taking these secrets to their grave,_ makes her aware about what she should to say. So that means, Aaralyn didn't know that news yet? Currently, Princess Ariadne wants some time alone in her cabin, so Aaralyn and Mala guarded from outside. Then, it all goes silent. Well, habits of being a discipline person, Aaralyn must be focused on her task. Mala eyed the rifle, rested on Aaralyn's left side. The silence seemed odd for now.

     "Aaralyn, do you know Lily Chesides?"

     "Oh. The girl that the King sent her? She's here, but on the back parts of the cabin. Delegations often putted there."

     "I am curious of the red cherry blossom badge on her belt..."

     Of course, the General flinches at the mention of the badge. Apparently, she didn't remember the coup that happened three years before the current King ruled. Quickly, she ordered two of the passing guards to take their position of the night. Aaralyn takes her by the hand, and walks towards the cargo part of the train, passed the Delegations' Cabins.

     "Aa—ralyn— w-what happen?"

     The General didn't answer it, of course. Once they were hidden behind the piles of cargo boxes, finally she let go of her grip.

     "Listen. The coup that happened three years ago, the ones who wore the badge, called the Red Cherry Blossom, are those who rebeled against the reign of the previous two kings. Two of them, her, and one more, now is the King's attendant, are considered as the highest level of assassin. Well of course, after King Orion succeeded, all of the Red Cherry Blossoms bowed."

     "S-So, Lily is a former assassin? S-She doesn't look like it..."

     "Look, you know that Princess Ariadne's cane didn't looked dangerous, but in fact it is her weapon. That is the same to Lily herself," Aaralyn explains

     After a bit of silence, Mala asks again, "What's the King like...? Is he... nice?"

     "He goes with the words  _cold in the outside, warm in the inside._ Even if you sees him as a cold-blooded leader, you should know that he's way different than his father and grandfather. His Sacred Point is as astounding as the Princess' is. You'll see."

      The night passes, as Princess Ariadne calls Mala back to her suite and have her asleep on the sofa-bed, and of course the yellow-eyed Princess slept on the queen-sized bed. This trip feels like a short dream, as she awakes on four in the morning, and already heard everyone getting ready.

      Even in six in the morning, people at the train station, the sideroads, the stalls and buildings, are cheering for the Princess, swinging two small flags, one with the blue roses, one with the lightning-strucked tower. Mala can sees the difference between here and Septetriones, with more buildings made of iron. The wind on her fingertips tingles in excitement, as she thinks of how the King would be.

      The Princess' lips tugged into a small smile as she looks at her new right-hand, like a curious child who's never been into the big city before. The transport brings them to the inner circle of the city, which is the Royal residence and cabinet buildings. Perfect line of soldiers in black-and-blue tinted in gold lining up across the sideroad, welcoming the Princess with a marching band.

      Well, the King's gotta respect all of the leaders of this country right? More like, welcoming his beloved. Soon, the transport arrives in front of the castle. Horns blasts off as the chaffeur opens the door, and leads the Princess out. She looks content, maybe she's really excited to meet him. Mala of course, following her from the behind. She sees the two with the ruby-tinted cherry blossoms.

    The one who besides the auburn-haired swordswoman is a young man with red-colored hair with a weird side-cut bangs. Strangely, he's fiddling with a pair of _kunai_. As they passed the doors, towards the throne room, the connecting halls has potraits of the previous kings and queens.

    Rows and rows of portraits later, her eyes spotted the current one, because the potrait seemed to be new. The current king, which graced with snow-silver hair, and the same eyes on color. His expression were dead serious in that potrait, and now she has shivers.

     The last door that barried them with the throne room, finally open. The King, seated in his throne, in a crown made of iron and shining aquamarines. Beside him is a stand for his sword, its silver handle gleams under the sunlight from the windows. Princess Ariadne and Mala, also the rest of the entourage, kneeled before him.

     "Your Highness, as per request of your letter, I have arrived," Ariadne speaks, not even sees the King's eyes

     "Good. Everyone, at ease."

     Everyone then stood up. The two royalties shares eye contact with each other, gold clashes with silver. The King then breaks the contact and turn to the teal ones. Instantly, Mala straightens her standing position. The King _hmph_ -ed a bit, before speaking.

    "I see you brought your new right-hand. Not in the mood with the last one?"

    "He is disappointing, that's all I can say."

    _Dissapointing_?

   That sure sounds scary.

    "She is promising. Alright, I want everyone to leave the room, right now. I and the Princess needs privacy right now."

    Soon, the low rumbles of people leaving the throne room rises. The people decreased into only the couple, and the redhead young man. Also Mala of course. The King sighed, as he hands over the crown to the young man beside him, clearly he's bored wearing that crown all the time.

   "Why don't you came last week?" he asks, this time his tone gone much softer.

   "N-Not in the mood."

   "Come on, Ariadne. You better cheer up."

   Mala eyes the young man and he just sheepishly laughed, at the King's attempts to get closer with her. It is a pointless of words, until the Princess moves her cane and pointed it at him, at the handle side. She learns it as a sign that she needs some privacy. Wow, signalling that to the King could be as hard as this.

    "Don't bother me, Orion."

    The danger drips in her voice, causing the King to moves away. Now they looked that she _is_ the ruler of the planet, not him. Okay, she maybe has short tempers, and civil war might happen again if the King, or her fiancee, takes the wrong move on approaching her.

    "Okay, I'm backed out. Erin, put that crown down and tell the maids to prepare our tea. Take this young girl with you while you're on it," the King eyes the redheaded young man

    "Aye, sir!"

    The young man puts the crown onto the throne seat, just in case, and then she drags Mala to come out from the back door. Now that the two came out from the throne room, the young man, snickers.

     "Oh god, I lived for that moment when King's literally came out from his cold demeanor in front of the Princess!"

      "H-Has he, always did that, when he's alone with her?" Mala asks

      "Of course he does, ever since Princess Ariadne's father sealed their engagement. You are the new right wing for the Princess? Name is Erin!" Erin takes Mala's hand and shook it with his

      "Y-Yes, I'm Mala..."

      "Oh yes, the tea—!" Erin then drags Mala again across halls, and saying to every passing maid or butler or other staff for the two royalties' teatime

      They run to the courtyard in the middle of the castle complex, where a table was setted on the middle, the accompanying sounds of the water trickles from the fountain, smell of chrysanthenums and pansies in flower beds, colored purple and deep pink. The grass was cutted evenly, and even there are stepping stones, made of cobble. Mala never see this kind of garden before, because in Septentriones they didn't have gardens.

     "Never see a garden before?" the crimson-eyed young man inquired her

     "Y-Yes. These are such beautiful sight."

     "Hey, Erin!" someone calls him

     The two turns around, and came up with a girl, looked the same age as Mala, in a chef's dress shirt. Her tangerine orange strands was messy and has multiple clips to prevent them blocking her sight.

     "Vera! What's up?"

     "You know that stealing one of our croquettes is bad right?"

     Croquettes? Is she part of chef assembly of the royal household?

     The girl, Vera shoots him with a glare. She noticed the girl next to him, and noticed the badge on her bow. Immediately she scrambles to fix her hair.

     " _Aaaa_ you're the new right-hand for the Princess? Vera Hubbard, chief of the chef assembly of the Royal Lightning household!"

     She sure has big blurbs of energy.

     "I'm Mala. And yes, I'm the new one... _sort of_..."

     "Wow, you look great! And you must be an elemental, eh?"

     Mala can just nod.

     "Noticed it from the two swords you had. But, I gotta go back. If you need anything, tell Elsie. Also Erin! Don't steal our food again! The King and his guests are eating it, not you!"

     "Okay~!"

     Vera then disappears to the back doors, while shouting to everyone to continue the preparation. Mala still had her eyes to the flowers, she missed her hometown at the east, and the sight of the colorful blossoms makes her wanna cry.

      "Mala, you okay? Are you allergic to flowers? King said that I need to look for you closely, so I'll put you somewhere if you wanna rest," Erin said, holding her shoulders lightly so that she wouldn't fell down

      "N-No... I'm just... grateful, to see this flowers again after being on the streets of Septentriones..."

      Erin sighed, "Man being in a land covered in snow sure harsh. King and princess sure takes long, where are they?"

* * *

      Of course, Orion and Ariadne still at the throne room, and this time, the King has finally got the chance to properly embrace her. Ariadne's face is damn red, as the King continues to rubs his hands up and down.

      "S-Stop it, Orion—"

      "At least give a moment to do this first. I missed you."

      The Princess' face taken a new shade of red as she squeaks, "I-It's not like that, my King—!"

      "Shush. Just stop complaining."

      After a while, he letted go after _stealing_ some kisses from her. He commented that hers always tasted sweet like the jars of honey he always sent to her. Ariadne shuts it by dragging him outside of the throne room, linking her arm into his. Who in the gods had tied the fates of the two royalties together?

      During their escort to the courtyard, with the Center and the Second Right Sacred Points gleams with an obscure light, the two royalties walked with elegance and none of the slight arrogance of them.

      "You'll make a great queen if you agree to stay here," King Orion comments

      "Sure here is warm, but Septentriones is my home, the roots of the Blue Rose."

      Just around the corner, Mala and Erin already had eyes for them. Erin _aww_ -ed a bit, but immediately signals the guards to announce their arrival. The King and the Princess then seated in the tea table, and the servants poured them tea.

      The Princess eyes the teal-eyed young girl, and suddenly she glances down, avoiding her sharp gaze. 

      "Why you just standing there? Sit right here," she orders, and Mala hurries to sit next to her

      The King also did the same thing. "You too, Erin."

      With they comfortably seated, they went into silence. Mala has never participated in a teatime session, moreover, sitting next to the King himself. He sure considerate of letting their attendants to sit down with them, that's not a common thing.

      Mala first confused of how to not look stupid in front of them, then she observes her Princess' movements when eating a small piece of petit de fours. She then follows it, making it as natural as ever.

      "So, how's the mines going on there?"

      "Everything is perfectly fine. The workers continued to produce black titanium and coal for this country. And you?"

      "St. Caelum Montis has a bit of overmonth dry seasons, causing the decrease of their harvest this year. And, the rest is still on the same pace."

      "I've seen the royal spaceship the other month, where did you go?"

      "Sirena, King Sardinia invites me to their rain festival."

      Mala seemed interest in that topic, she always wondered of how the other planets in the galaxy looked like. After an hour, they finished the teatime. They separated for the time now, only to be together again at dinner. Royal duties is still a thing even if you're visiting your neighboring kingdom.

       Princess Ariadne and Mala was putted in a fancy bedroom near the Iron Lightning family wing. Finally she can sigh, and dropping her cane to the hands of the young girl.

       "I wish my father is still alive to cancel the engagement with him..." Ariadne groans

       "H-He's dead?"

       "Resurrecting times. He's dead but only to reborn some time after time."

       Mala still didn't understand of what's she said.

       "One of my anchestors is the advisor to the ruling king of Lama, back at the Day of Origin. He is cursed with immortality, and can be resurrected only to take another form. That includes myself. I have resurrected five times."

       "S-So, you still look like this, e-even after years?"

       "My family said that my resurrecting times is when the rare blue full moon in the peak of winter. So, my time will be soon."

       Mala looked hesitated.

       "Don't worry, it's a mistake whose punishment the whole familyline has to take."

       Her golden irises somehow radiates the aura of sorrowness. But, immediately she recomposes herself, and now the said aura was gone, replaced by the harsh and cold gold pools.

        "Dinner is still in three hours, Your Majesty, what do you want to do?" Mala then asks her

        Ariadne slowly reaches out her hand, and of course she takes it at the same speed. She doesn't what purpose did Ariadne did it? But she's just fixated on her right-hand's palm, calloused from the cold and her weapons.

        "Princess?"

        "I'm glad you can keep that secret."

        Mala perks up, but then looks down again. Ariadne's free hand plops into Mala's shoulder, caressing it slowly.

        "No more tests. I can make you my new right-hand now,"

        Mala's eyes widened, because somehow she has yet witnessed again that the Princess breaks down her cold demeanor. The orange-golden light illuminates the room with a warm tint. They stayed like that for a while, before the Princess moves her hand, and folds it neatly on her lap.

        "Speak, Mala. I grant you permission."

        "D-Do you really... accept me...?" she immediately asks her

        "You earned my trust. Anyways, I'm about to change my dress, would you call the maids here?" 

        Mala nods. "On it."

        It is such an enigmatic moment. She was just a lone girl looking for scraps in the streets of Nix Petram (the capital of Septentriones), then found by Aaralyn and made her the soon-to-be right-hand by the Princess herself. She doesn't know how fate brought her here, but she is sure that this is the life she wanted.

* * *

        Later that night, Princess Ariadne was fitted into a rather simple dress that night, which is a high-waisted black skirt, lined in electric blue and rose embroidery, paired with a dress shirt with puffed sleeves that reaches her elbows. Accompanied with a bow with rose lace on her hair, a ribbon with the signature crest on her dress shirt, and a pair of ankle-high boots.

       Mala also gets the change, which Princess Ariadne gave her a simple white dress shirt which striped in grey, her own ribbon and badge, and a pair of black trousers that reaches her shanks. Of course, she has to wear her blazer and the boots, to keep the formality.

       With the King and the Princess had the dinner on their own, the two attendants off to wander the huge castle complex. Of course, you know how a castle is, which has really fancy carpet flooring, with the patterns of flowers and symbols. 

       The display of the Iron Lightning family's portraits, huge arrangement of vase flowers, and many other.

       "Say, Mala. Did you already know how to master your elemental power?" Erin asks

       Mala just shooks her head. After she had chosen _Hibikaze_ , the twin swords is only a mere display on her hips, she doesn't know how to control it, the wind breeze in her fingertips.

       "Come on, Elsie is starting her session! You better hurry!" the redhead immediately takes her hand and there he goes

       They go through long run of halls, aisles, and connecting bridges. She doesn't know where are they gonna go, and but he's just saying that Elsie is gonna her start her session? What session?

        The two eventually find themselves in the back courtyard, passing through the gates with the word Military Academy. Wait, is there an institution on this complex? Then, in the back courtyard, a girl, proximatedly a year or two, older than her, as she draws her sword.

       "Water technique, special form..."

       The words she said out loud, was melodic and calm, like she said, like water. But also she has a distinct feel of strength from that words only.

       " _Moonlight by the water._ "


	5. Blooming Blue Rose

     " _Moonlight by the water_."

    Then, a glowing circle is lighting underneath the girl, as she successfully strikes the dummies who is moving magically. She can see the bluish water flows in such slow but yet fast motion, accompanied with flower petals, pink as the ripest peach. She doesn't know that elementals could pull off techniques like that.

     The girl, then sheathes her sword elegantly, and sighed as she heard the _clink_ sound, signalling that the sword is already sealed properly. She turned around her back and see the two spectacles.

     "Ah, Erin! Good evening!" she greets

     Erin then answers, "Wow, that move is amazing!"

     Mala could see that the girl is blushing slightly as she giggles a bit. How can she be in the Military, if she's suited to be a royalty? As they come closer, they can finally sees the mysterious girl. Braided snow-white hair, and the glowing aquamarine blue eyes. This is the second time Mala got awestruck by the people in her new world, with first being the Princess herself.

      The girl with the aquamarine eyes looks at the aforementioned girl, and immediately salutes herself.

      "Elsie Humphrey, from the Water Infantry no. 27. Of course, I am a water elemental."

      "I'm... Mala... And I'm a..."

      The tickles of the win in her fingertips, seemed to get the meaning of what she's about to say. Elsie blinks a bit, and then all of a sudden she knows it.

       The girl immediately catches Mala's hand and said, "Ah! You're a wind elemental! Are you already master the Wind techniques yet?"

       "Umm..."

       Erin then takes over. "She is quite new to it, Elsie. Don't take it really fast."

       "My apologies! So, what do you think from my session earlier?"

        _The water flow, the raining pink petals..._

       "I-It's so amazing—"

       Elsie smiles, "I'm so glad! Mastering that form is so hard, moreover that is for the Academy show-offs tomorrow."

       Mala asks, tilting her head, "Show-offs?"

       "Every year during the Autumn festivities, the Academy held a _show-off_ , or what King calls the talent show for the military members, both senior and new. One would win if they could impress the King!"

       "And Erin means by _impressing_ the King, he meant having a spar with him after the eliminary rounds," the braided girl continues

       "That sounds... so... much work..." Mala mumbles to herself

       "B-But, don't worry! I've always dreamed to be one who got the chance to have a spar with the King. My water techniques, with his lightning techniques..."

       Mala is confused with that sudden words blurting out of her. Erin just chuckles and explain, "She enrolls to the Academy because she was a dedicated civilian. More like, wanting to be like him."

        "Would you come to the show-offs tomorrow, Mala? I would participate there!"

        She just nods. "Y-Yeah, the Princess is probably gonna watch, so I might come."

* * *

        The next day, she escorted the Princess to the Academy's _Ring_ , which is an arena encircled with tall iron pegs, and the colors of black and electric blue. On top of the pegs flies the two flags of the Iron Lightning and Blue Rose families. Princess Ariadne and Mala arrives at the _Prime spot_ , from the words of the military members, because that is where royal families or royal delegations will watching.

         "Where is King Orion?" Princess Ariadne asks, looking around

         "He's not here yet, your majesty. He will set the opening of the show," Erin suddenly shows up

         She just nods, as Mala helps her sit down and sets the cane on the stand. Sea of black, electric blue and gold were roaring down below. Then, suddenly it silenced as gold and electric blue surges sliced the air. Mala almost jumps out from her stool when that happens.

          It was the King himself!

          Mala had never witnessed people with the bloods of lightning shows off their power. The silver King sheathes his sword and somehow he has no trail of getting electrocuted. All eyes are on him, as he stands on the middle of the Ring.

          He raises his hand and soon the ring is bright with the lights, although there's still the sun, the Princess stands up and takes her cane. Mala then follows her too.

          "You stay."

          That's all the Princess said, before she literally bounces off the prime spot, to the center of the ring, facing the King. Everyone is cheering so loud, taking sides either the sole ruler from the House Iron Lightning, and the heiress of House Blue Rose. Erin just smiled contently, before saying it to the ever-so confused, Mala.

           "The King and the Princess made a bet. Whoever wins, gets to announce the engagement officially."

           Mala whips her head around, "What? Already?" 

           "This is why you need to prepare for everything that's might happen, serving to the royal families," Erin said with a shrug

         The comentator roared wildly as the two royalties battles, iron thorns clashes into his fortress of lightning bolts. Flashes of white, electric blue, black and gold moving so fast in the arena, as if the two royalties aren't mere human when they're fighting. For them, it's such a nostalgic fight.

           "I remember when we fought like this—" King Orion starts, as he made an attack by slashing his sword widely to destroy her vines

           "Oh? During the civil war, I think?" Ariadne answers cockily

           "How could've I forgot that? When you fought like you were that bastard's monster!"

         Another slash, and this time the sword hits her cane, and she supports it with her hands. The bet's running through their veins, as if just announcing it properly is just for a mere king. 

          "Why don't we just announce it together?" She succeed to strike him, sending him flying across the ring

       But he managed to stop with his sword, and he's still smirking widely. This spar is only their _playtime_. Everyone is on the edge of their seats, looking closely through the storm of dust and lightning, and flying iron vines. This is not an official overthrowing-the-King fight, which anyone who fought the King until he surrenders, so they decides to stop.

       Ariadne drops her cane, while raising her hands. Her loyalty to the King sure remained unchallenged. She smiled contently, she's enjoying all of this.

       "Go tell everyone."

       Without a second to spare, he immediately runs towards her and locking their lips together, causing everyone shocks. Even Mala and Erin, Lily and Elsie at one of the seats. The King lets go and immediately calms down his subjects.

        "Here I officially announces... That an engagement between me and Princess Ariadne is underway!"

        The ring roars with shouts, whistles, and prayers, everything associated with happiness. Elsie cried on her seat, happy because she got to see this beautiful moment in her life. Mala drops to her knees, and Erin swiftly catches her.

        "A-A-Am I... dreaming?" she asks

       Erin shooks his head, "Well if it's a dream, that would be too good for a dream~"

       The two royalties then hugs together, this time they actually shedding tears, and huge smiles on their faces. They never been this happy before, and no words cannot describe how happy they are.

* * *

 

     The news came out after that.

     Huge words on holographic billboards, airwaves talking about this news, everyone on the streets talks about this. For once, the people of Lama isn't as monotone as it seems. 

     "What a great way to surprise the crowd there, King. Wow I can't wait for the news to reach other planets!"

      Somehow, the King was slumped on his royal desk, tips of his ears are red. Erin just chuckles.

      "That is the most embarassing thing I've ever did in front of my subjects..." King Orion mumbles, proceeds to hide his face again

      "Ahahaha... So, what's next?"

      The King then straightens up his seating, and focusing his mind. "We got to prepare for the official press conference."

      Meanwhile, the Princess sure is so embarassed in front of her right-hand to be. She hides in the walk-in closet, and locks herself there. Mala, in the other hand, just frequently knocks, but just soft knocks.

      "Princess? Don't lock yourself in there... An official press conference is coming..."

      The Princess just sat there on the carpeted floor, hugging her black and white petticoat covered knees. The blush is still prominent on her porcelain face, as she thinks of that kiss, that impromptu announcement...

       "Umm... Princess?"

       She sensed something, as she stands up and opens the closet door. What facing her is her right hand to-be, and another one.

       That another one is the King.

       "Ori—my King! Is the press conference already ongoing?"

       "Not yet. They're still gonna wait until we've ready to be there."

       The two of them turns away, red brushes their faces. Mala couldn't help but to giggle softly. The two royalties glances at her, and somehow they smiled, amidst their embarassment. Mala looks again at them, but then looks down, also blushing.

       "It's okay. The Royal Family soon to be your new family, too," the silver King said to her

      She looks up, seeing the two royalties, literally shining in front of her. For once, she felt that she is accepted, even with imperfections she knew that it is lurking behind her. But, she also know that even the King and the Princess themselves too has imperfections, only they hides it with the sense of what royalties should be.

       "Thank you..."

* * *

       The sun is getting higher, and so the anticipation of the people of Lama, as they waits for the official press conference. Everyone is fixed on the nearest holographic screen, as the screens shows the crests of the Iron Lightning and the Blue Rose.

       "Are you nervous, Your Majesty?" Mala asks to Princess Ariadne

       "Nervous? Well, my educations taught me to not to be nervous before royal event—!"

       Mala takes her hand in hers. Ariadne's hand is a tad smaller than Mala's, and much paler than she is. Adoring her ring finger is a silver ring with a sapphire shaped into a rose, she thought that it's must be the engagement ring. She then looks up, and see Ariadne's face is reddens.

       "N-No one... has ever hold my hand like this, since Orion..." she mumbles, looking away

       The teal-eyed girl smiles at her Princess, "I'm glad to be that..."

       King Orion then came, already perfect in his royal outfit. Mala lets go of her hand, to be replaced by Orion's. He had a gold ring, with an aquamarine shaped into a stylized diamond. They somehow matches under the light, really stands out of their Houses. The two royalties ascends up the stairs, and they soon embraced by the light of the camera.

        Yes, what a good day to live right now.


	6. Dreams of raging fire

   The next day, the Princess must depart for her home country, Septentriones, for things she has to deal in her household. Erin, Elsie and Vera, her new friends, watches as the transport moves away from the palace complex. King Orion somehow lost the spark in his eyes, he seemed sad. But, as Mala sees her Princess, she also losed the spark she had saw during the show-offs.

   "I don't want to say that we break the vow to not announce it until Spring next year, _dammit_ ," Princess Ariadne said to herself, ends with a curse under her breath

   She never heard the Princess curses before.

   "Umm, Princess, about my—"

   "We'll settle that tomorrow. That would the last day to actually think if you meant to serve me and my House until the last breath of yours," her golden eyes sharply stabs her, leaves the younger one froze in her seat

    _The last day..._

   If the Princess doesn't like, she would be thrown off to the streets again. For now, she has to be quiet, and let fate shows its way. She looks again at the Princess, as she tears open a letter, with her sharpened nail. She read it with serious, and once again, Mala could hear her cursing, but this time in a language she doesn't know.

   "Father's already awaited for me. It's now or never, then..."

   Mala doesn't know what kind of father Princess Ariadne had, but judging from her responses, she know that he might a very strict person. Princess Ariadne then calls her, to look at her.

   "If. I didn't accept you, by tomorrow, I wouldn't throw you off the streets again, judging from the amount of secrets I've told you. I'm giving you a spot in the royal household. Not as my right hand..."

   Mala whips her head fast, "No, Princess! Please... I don't want to..."

   "Don't want to? In what aspect?"

   "Everything in this new life... I love it. No, I don't want to left your side, Princess. _**Ever**_."

   The Princess lefted a single tiny gasp, because she never seen such determination from her. She also don't want to be separated from her. This young girl has possibilities, moreover she's an elemental? The transport stops and they already arrived at the train station, where the royal train was in its glorious display.

   Aaralyn was waiting on the doorway to the train, her reddish maroon hair tied into a high ponytail. Of course, her posture was straight and eyes forward. The Princess gets help on getting off the transport by the chaffeur, and Mala leads her to the train. Mala took one last glance of the capital, with skyscrappers towering to the greyish blue sky. The lightning-strucked tower looks glorious under the fading sunlight, with the other four Royal Families' crests.

   As the two hops in the train, awaited for the Princess, is a man, dressed in a vest similar to hers—lined in electric blue and had the crest badge on the right lapel—over a black turtleneck. His greyish eyes sharply stares at the Princess. For some seconds, the heiress looks down in shame.

    _Could it be the Princess' father?_

   "Mala, go. I have to take this on my own," the Princess orders, her voice had an edge of fear on it

   The young girl then sprints to the nearest door, connecting to the next car, and closed it. She can feel her heart is beating louder, that stare, is even more intense than King Orion's stare, the first time he saw her. Now she is worried for the Princess, how is she gonna handle such pressure on her shoulders? Aaralyn then moves her away from the door, to give them privacy.

* * *

   Princess Ariadne's father is a King, on his own mindset to run his Household, giving **no absolute shit** on others. He lives through so many wars on this planet, long enough to see this planet will crack and all five of the Royal Families seeking wars against each other. But, of course, the Blue Rose is as calm as it is. They were like a sleeping beast, can ruin everything if they woke up.

   So that's why, King Orion's father, wants to bethrothed his son to the heiress of the Blue Rose, to gain alliances. He initially rejected it, causing to his ultimate descision of parting from the country, and establish Septentriones as a country of their own. This leads to the biggest civil war of all times, the civil war between five Royal Families, happens proximatedly a decade after Princess Ariadne's father rejected that offer.

   "Ariadne, how come do you forgot the vow you've taken?"

   It was the first question coming out from the man, once they sitted down, on the cabin.

   It is always a gripping situation, when she had to sit down and talk with her father. So, Ariadne didn't tell anything. But also, she cannot let her wildfire of her love to the King die out, so she have to take this risk.

   "This is my idea... of announcing the engagement this soon..."

   In shame she closed her eyes, waiting for something to hit her, either a slap or something more forceful like the taste of his powers as a metal manipulator. But, what she got, is just a grip on her palm. She immediately opens her eyes, and see her father is sat there, boring greyish gold looks to his daughter.

   "Well play. I was expecting kind of worse, judging from what you can do. And besides, I don't want to risk anyone's lives in this train."

   He is unexpected, as always...

   He reaches for a strand of her hair, caressing it. "Just like your mother, you are. A rebel of her own."

    _Dear god, she is terrified deep inside._

   "What's the matter, Ariadne? Thinking that I would be mad or something?"

   Speaking of mind reading...

   "Nothing... I was expected of you're gonna be angry at me."

   Her father lets out a crisp chuckle. "I woke up in a great mood today, don't want to ruin it for now."

   Then, the father and the daughter rises up, and in they go to the free room spaces, which they used as a library. There, Mala already curled up on the couch, sleeping soundly. 

   "A new person already? How many did you ditch out from the castle?" the Blue Rose King takes a peek at the young girl

   "O-Only three..."

   "This week?"

   Damn, he is so good at reading minds. The Princess only gives him a small pout, as she hides herself at the shelves, picking a book to read. The raven-haired King gazes at the sleeping girl, occasionally mumbling _yes, Princess, be right there_ , and _five more minutes._ He crouches down and caresses her soft cream hair.

   "You sure got the honor to earn trust from my daughter, and you should know that you have to protect her with your life. And that's an order from the King of the Blue Rose."

   Mala almost stirs on her sleep, mumbling, _I'll do my best_. He lets out a soft smile before rising up to join his daughter on their bonding today.

* * *

   It was a fire, raging through the royal train, clangs of metal and gunpowder were everywhere, bombarded the smell and hearing. Mala was walking upfront, to find the head and heiress of the Blue Rose, telling everyone who got hurt to evacuate to the delegations' cabin. What she seen is a blurry of red and black, as she tries to fight fire to find her master.⠀

   ' _I got to find the Princess... I never felt this feeling, I gotta secure her, even though she had powers, I just had to find her, now_. '

   Suddenly, she heard shouts from ahead, she immediately sped her running, and found the two Blue Rose royalties, with someone in a black coat, a huge belt surrounds from the figure's shoulder to the hip. The Princess had her cane on her hand, ready to attack at all time, while her father has a sword that has the length that reaches his elbow.

   The raven-haired King speaks, "Just thinking of having a peaceful way back home, and look who's decided to come up."

   The cloaked figure stood silent. They have a sharp metal object on their grip. Without a word, they swings the object, and the train starts to twist. A metal manipulator! Princess Ariadne immediately has her cane swinging, to stabilize the twisting car. Her father jumps forward, and was about to slash them, but he missed.

   "FATHER!"

   He thrown to the other side of the car, blood gushing out from his abdomen. Ariadne then chants a weird spell, and the iron vines on her cane slithers and starts to attack the cloaked figure. Mala has to find a way, to secure the head of House Blue Rose. She sees an opening, to the roof. She jumped, and grips onto the ledge, and somewhat her willpower pushes her up. The train was still running, but smoke is gushing out from its windows, they have to stop or else everyone would be killed either by the metal manipulator assault or by the raging fire.

   She pulls out one sword, and runs towards the other end. A few seconds later, she jumps down, and see the King was lying down, pressing the wound on his abdomen.

   "Your Majesty! Your hand, please." Mala said to him

   The King reaches out his other hand, and Mala pushed him away from the chaos. Once she had him secured by the line of guards, she advanced to the burning car, two swords in hand. She couldn't imagine that this is her actual fight, to protect her Princess, unaware of her soul might flew to the dark of night, soon.

   ' _Please, grant me power... To protect her.._. '

   Mala took her position, and she leaps inside, swinging her arms in the process. The huge wind gush sliced off the roof of the car, and Princess Ariadne immediately ducks, losing her top hat. She had never seen Mala like this before, teal jewels among the red colors of the fire. The assailant swings their hands, to make the metal warps off the car and starts to wrap around Mala. 

   "Rosensalz!" Ariadne shouts, twirls her cane, and vines once again came out and held the assailant on place

   The metal pieces crumbles to the floor, sending Mala drops to her feet. Ariadne then shreds off the hood. Mala cannot see anything, their face is so blurry. She moves back, as she starts to lose conciousness. But then, from the bluriness of her sight, it was a girl. She can't see her appearances, she seemed familiar. Her headache is becoming more and more, she can't handle it.

   " _It's finally nice to meet you, Princess Ariadne. But I afraid that your journey must ends here_."

   That's the assailant's last words, before everything went black. But no, she saw the other figure, fell to the fire, a sharp metal pole thrusted against her chest.

* * *

   Mala wakes up, her breathing is weighting her lungs. She cannot believe of what she just saw. Either it's a dream or reality, it felt so real. Aaralayn who is sitting nearby here, immediately scrambles to her place. She seemed worried.

   "Where's Princess Ariadne?! Is she dead?!"

   Aaralayn's face tensed. "You're just dreaming, Mala. Don't worry, I had the sleeping quarters for the Princess and the King heavily guarded, since you keep mumbling about fire and a metal manipulator assailant."

   "A-Aaralyn... Please, that dream felt too real... I'm..." she shifted anxiously

   The maroon-haired lieutenant colonel hushed her down, calming her down. "I know. We all had dreams like that before."

   After a few moments of silent, Mala asks. "C-C-Can I see her? T-To make sure..."

   "Alright."

   Mala still can't believe that was just a dream. She just saw the whole train was engulfed in fire, reeked of gasoline, gunpowder and blood. She did hear screams on her dreams, but here on the train, everything is silent. Now, she is questioning, whether that _this_ might be the dream. As they passed the line of guards, she could see the Princess is reading a letter, with the lightning-struck tower seal on it. She seemed in a pleasant lately. Mala drops to the floor, cannot believe of what she just saw.

   "Oh, Mala. There you are."

   Clear substances trickles out from the corner of her eyes. Clearly she wasn't crying, isn't she? A moment ago she just saw she is dying on her eyesight, but here she is, alright and safe. Her limbs moved on her own, reaching her way to the Princess. The golden-eyed heiress gasped when she suddenly embraced her. The letter from King Orion fell to the carpeted floor, as she felt tears pooled on her shoulders.

   For once, her cold demeanour brushed off. "What is it, Mala? Did you have a nightmare?"

   "Y-Yes... I saw you were killed and your father is in a bad state... To a metal manipulator..."

   "Ah yes. I see that you had that dream too."

   Mala moves her back, looking at her Princess' face as she asking, "That dream?"

   "This train held a long history, even in attempts of assassinations on my family, even myself."

   Aaralayn steps in, helps Mala to properly sits on a stool. Princess Ariadne straightens her sitting, to begin the story.

   "That metal manipulator, is not exactly a part of our family. She is our distant relative, living in Alba, the star of the everlasting night. Alba and Lama's relationship are fragile, once break, it will raging another war. It happens during the last assassination attempt by the Red Cherry Blossoms to King Orion's family...

* * *

   Most of Lama people knew that most of the metal manipulators resides in this planet, is linked to the Blue Rose family, if not then their anchestors are maybe the same. But, no one knew who is this mysterious metal manipulator, attacking the royal train on the dead of the night.

   That night, smelt of ash, gunpowder, blood, gasoline.

   "King Herman, this way!" one of the guards shouts

   The current leader of the family, graced in raven hair and grey, tinted in golden yellow eyes. He is on the way back to his home, after an emergency gathering with the other Royal Families of Lama, to discuss about letting the rebels attacks the capital. He felt that this is the right way, since this King of Lama is really greedy and not have eyes to his subjects, even to the other Royal Families too.

   "What is happening?" he asks, as the guard rushes to get him to safety

   "An assailant attacks the fronts of the train. We must get you secured, Your Majesty."

   King Herman is a man who is always goes into the frontline, even if it's risking his life. The cane in his hand, grew hot by the moment he made the decision. He look at the fire ahead, then stops the guard on his tracks.

   "Secure the others. I'll hold them back."

   "Your Majesty! You cannot go there! It's too dangerous there!" the guard said to him

   "I can't afford to lose anyone on this train. Not on my watch."

   He then moves forward to the fire, vines slithers out from the cane, moving away fire from his track. As he moves closer, he can see the assailant, hooded in a black coat, and a huge belt surrounds from the figure's shoulder to the hip. He already knew.

   "Renée Rhodolite. Why came onto this train, enraged?"

   From the fire, her magenta-red eyes were practically glows. Hence the name _**Rhodolite**_ , one of the garnet gemstones. Like Ariadne said, she is the distant relative of the Blue Rose family, living in Alba. But, most of Alba people who had powers, usually they were dual-wielders, means they have one to two elements they can wield. In case of Renée, she is a fire wielder and a metal manipulator.

   The hooded figure slids the cape lower, revealing her raven short-hair, streaked in bright red, and a pair of reddish magenta eyes. She looks raging in the fire, and King Herman is slightly annoyed at the look.

   "My Master orders me..."

   "To kill me and engage an interplanet war? You should aim for the King's head, not me."

   The red-streaked girl moves forward, her iron bracelets furiously makes more fire sparks. He steps back, vines securing him from the back. She then swings her arm, and shoots fire at him. He fluently twirls his cane and vines attacking at her, while dodging fire balls at the same time. Her attacks are always violent and rushed, desperate to see him lied dead on the floor.

   But it's useless though.

   Because he is cursed to live in eternity, by rebirth into another body. The train shakes, as an after shock of Renée's attacks, and he could hear the screams and howls of pain on the cars behind him. It is now or never, him, as the King of the North, to take down the assailant, linked by blood.

   And yes, family rebellion among the Royal Families of Lama is a common thing.

* * *

   Mala payed attention to the story Princess Ariadne recites, absorbed of how that particular event brings nightmare, realistically to everyone abroad this train.

   "And... How was now...?"

   Ariadne opens one eye. "Now? Yes, we managed to remove most of the spell there, which is a nightmare spell to make everyone dreamt of the same event. But, we thought we cannot removed it permanently."

   "umm... where is she now?"

   "She pledged allegiance with King Carnelian. One wrong movement, Alba could waged another war, and you know how that impacted to Eterno, long time ago?"

   Aaralyn from behind, just nodded. Mala constantly switches gazes from the Princess to the lieutenant colonel. Once again, the Princess coughs for attention.

   "You should learn about history of this universe, before and after the Day of Origin. I'll hand you books for you to read."

   Yeah, that maybe it can busied her mind, upon thinking that mysterious girl, Renée Rhodolite... and why her face is blurry on her dream she just had.


	7. Secrets to their graves

   Princess Ariadne does take her words by action, taking Mala officially as her right hand. Mala herself still in awe of her position who was just begging for food a week ago and now she rises to stand with the Princess. She kind of wants to see her parents again, to see that she can survive without their help. But, they died in the last civil war, when she was just 10.

   "Mala. You seemed gloomy, what's the matter?" Princess Ariadne asks her, while she is reading a book about Sirena

   "Um.. No, nothing. J-just, thinking of something..."

   The greyish purple haired Princess moves her hand and swats the book out from the young girl's hand. Her movements are graceful, yet strong, proved by her family's bloodline of metal manipulators.

   "No, I meant it."

   Mala looks down, cannot afford to look at her master by the eye. She could hear a sigh from the other, and the book slids back to her hands. It seems the Princess is in an uneasy mood today, as she plops into her seat, groaning in the process.

   "I-Is everything okay?" Mala finally gained the courage to ask her

   No answer from the golden-eyed royalty, she just closes her eyes, as faint autumn sunlight gives a slight glow on her being. She wasn't sure of what to do, considering her now was meant to be with the Princess, until eventually she died. But, it's just her thoughts, always thinking that doing a wrong movement can cause her biggest fear...

   Speaking of which, she glances at the reports and blurred photographs of a dragon-shaped shadow, on the photographed rock structures. From her reading, there are just two dragons in this world, which is the two Observers of Stars. They were described as a gentle being, a contrast to light and darkness. But, she felt it, a cold wind tingles her back, that dragon-shaped shadow on the photograph...

   A hand suddenly was over the photograph. Her eyesight immediately switches to the Princess, a prominent scowl on her face. 

   "That is classified information."

   Mala moves back, and bows down, saying her apologizes. The Princess observes the photograph, and from her expression, that must meant really serious.

   The Princess asked, "Have you heard the real history behind the Sacred Points?"

   Mala shooks her head. Princess Ariadne then gestures her to sit down, as she about to tell her yet another secret. The teal-eyed young girl must've known, every information that is the public doesn't know, is a secret that she must brings it until on her graves.

   "What did the Sacred Point _meant_ , is that it were the places, where this beasts, were found."

   "Beasts?" she inquired, glancing once again at the imprinted dragon

   "Yes. Right after Day of Origin, the King at that time, was faced with five beasts, and history claimed that it was sized as high as the tallest mountains here. One, on each direction, and the capital, stands on the grounds where this dragon, lives."

   Princess Ariadne then open the lowest drawer of her desk, from a click of a metal. She pulls out the same exact book, the one she read with Lily, but the one she held, is a lot thicker. The Princess then opens the book, to a page where the beasts is.

   The Princess then explains again, as she flips page to page. "And, these beasts, had the power of the current Royal Families. The dragon, lightning. In the east, a water horse. West had a mammoth who can control the earth within its feet. The south, a griffin, who had powers of wind."

   The next page, had a huge polar bear, had an armor-like fur.

   "And the north, the polar bear. The King initially challenges the beasts on its own, but, until he realized it was pointless."

   Mala's mind wonders to the ground below, where these beasts might've sleeping, a single call would caused chaos in this planet... But as the Princess continues, she knows that the King orders one representation of each Royal Families from his court, to take hold the weapons that observes the powers of the beasts.

   They manages to make the beasts, bow to down, and takes them as the guardian of the Royal Families.

   "Did you remember the door at the North Wing, the night Aaralyn took you to see me?"

   Mala nods.

   "That's my family's Sacred Point. Not only weapon, but the place where my anchestor gains powers as a metal manipulator."

   She remembers the guards unlocked the door, with intricate metal designs, really shows the power of a metal manipulator. Princess Ariadne then closes the book, and take the photographs to a nearby file rack.

   "When these beasts awakes one day, would you take the pledge to protect me at all costs? Not only them, but to the threats that might harm our kingdoms."

   "Yes, my Princess. I an promise to protect you at all cost."

   Because, her distant relative might've come back soon, to kill the blue rose down to its roots... And, she wouldn't let her come and get it.

* * *

   "Renée! Wait!" a strawberry-blonde petite girl dressed in a purple-and-gold one piece chasing the red-coated girl in front of her

    "Another order from him?" she coldly ask, without turning her head at her

    "U-Uh, not that."

    The coated girl continues to walk, but the other one quickly grips her covered hand. And this time, strawberry-red eyes are looking back at her, cold and threatening.

    "Is that really necessary to kill a Princess, not on his orders?" she asks

    "You know that, Alix. I have to take them from the roots. I bet he would be delightful if the King of Lama fell down together with her, now that they engaged."

    Alix still had her grip. Why is her companion want to do such thing?

    "As much as I want to kill an entire family to reduce competition, you shouldn't do it."

    Renée sees Alix's sky-blue eyes, and she turned her head back. 

    "War is already over, Renée."

    But, for her,

    _**The war hasn't over.**_

 

_to be continued..._


End file.
